


I Promise

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Character Death, Heaven's Civil War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael doesn't weep, even as he breaks every promise he's ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

_“I swear to you this. I will never hurt you, Lucifer. Never.”_

_“I won’t fight you. I swear.”_

_“You’re my brother, and I’ll always love you. Always.”_

_“I won’t forget you. I promise.”_

 

***

 

Michael doesn’t weep. Not when he breaks his first promise, not when Lucifer starts shaking and screaming and sobbing – “Don’t do this, brother, I’m _begging_ you” – not he breaks the next one, or the one after that, or even the one after that. He doesn’t stand at the edge of Heaven crying when he casts Lucifer down to Earth and he doesn’t linger over the spot where he threw his brother into Hell just moments ago, no matter how badly he may want to. He doesn’t cry when Gabriel comes to him, full of wrath and on the cusp of so, so many bad choices, and asks him, “Why?” He doesn’t shed a single tear when he finds Gabriel gone the next morning, and he doesn’t mourn him.

 

Michael doesn’t hesitate when the time comes for the end of days to begin, and when Raphael tells him that every single angel they’d spent to Hell had been vanquished, he smiles and says, “Causality of war,” and orders five more garrisons to sacrifice themselves in the name of a long-dead God.

 

Michael doesn’t flinch when Gabriel’s dying cry resonates through the Heavens and shakes the firmament to its very core. He doesn’t say anything when his second in command deposits his brother’s body at the base of his throne.

 

No, Michael doesn’t start to weep when Raphael informs him, voice low and solemn, that Lucifer had left a message with Gabriel’s body, and he doesn’t break down until he unfurls it with shaking hands and reads it aloud with trembling lips.

 

_I forgive you._


End file.
